No Mistake
by withyouandmeitsdifferent
Summary: 5 times someone mistakes Sam and Blaine for boyfriends plus 1 time there is no mistake


Special thanks to Nacomah who I owe a big thanks for being so nice, understanding and encouraging and is so talanted it's scary

-The First Five Times-

The first time someone mistakes Sam for his boyfriend, Blaine is surprised and confused.

He and Sam are walking towards Blaine's locker. Sam is saying something about a zombie apocalypse but Blaine keeps getting distracted by the way Sam's shoulder bumps into his own.

Of course it doesn't mean anything, it's not even intentional, but that doesn't stop Blaine from over analyzing.

"Sexy, teen, student government officials!" Principal Figgins calls from behind them. "A word, please."

Blaine and Sam slow as one and turn to face the principal. Sam shares a look with Blaine and raises his eyebrows, Blaine just shrugs.

"Yes, Principal Figgins?" Blaine asks with his most charming smile.

"Ah, yes boys, I am all for gay rights and man on man lovin,' but as you both know from your postions in student government council, public displays of affection are not allowed on campus," Figgins says. Sam and Blaine exchange another look, both equally bewildered. "Now, this is nothing personal! I love the so called 'Blam' but my own preferences aside, I can't risk being accused of favoritism. So please, try to tone down the PDA so that I am not forced to give you detentions!"

"Wait, Principal, are you talking about PDA between us?" Blaine asks pointing between himself and Sam.

Principal Figgins nods.

Blaine feels his face flush in embarrassment. "But, Principal, Sam and I- Sam isn't-I, we, uhm, we aren't dating!"

Sam, to his credit, remains silent and collected. His only response is an amused smile directed at Blaine.

"Well, the official status of your relationship does not make any difference, Mr Anderson. Whether you two are boyfriends, soul mates, or friends with benefits you need to stop engaging in public displays of affection in these halls!" Principal Figgins says.

Blaine is about to stammer another denial when Sam saves him the trouble. Wrapping his arm around Blaine's waist, Sam declares, "Sorry, we'll try to keep our hands to ourselves while we're at school."

Blaine tries not swallow his own tongue and if possible he blushes an even deeper shade of red. Sam just pulls him close though and beams innocently at Principal Figgins.

The principal looks between them for a second and then nods, satisfied with Sam's apology. "Very well then, Blam. If I have to talk to you again it will mean detention."

As soon as Figgins has wandered away, Blaine tries to wriggle out of Sam's hold. "Sam!"

Sam is amused though, and holds on tight to Blaine's hip. "What's the matter?"

"Sam, he thinks that we're together."

"We are together, see here I am and there you are next to me. Together."

"Sam."

"What? We would be, like, the hottest couple ever and you know it," Sam says. Finally letting Blaine go, he demonstrates just how sexy he is with one of his signature body rolls.

Blaine rolls his eyes but not without genuine affection

2.

The second time someone confuses Sam for his boyfriend, Blaine almost dies of embarrassment.

Sam has Blaine pinned to the mattress. Somehow watching a movie turned into a wrestling match and Sam straddling Blaine.

Holding both of Blaine's wrists with one hand, Sam uses his free hand to tickle Blaine's ribs. Blaine wiggles below Sam and tries not to think about the way Sam's body is rutting against his own.

Sam releases Blaine's wrists. Blaine attempts his own tickle coupe but is hindered by Sam who is poking Blaine in the ribs.

"Hey, Sam-" the door to Sam's room in the Hudson-Hummel household bursts open to reveal Burt Hummel. "Do you- Woah."

Blaine can imagine exaxtly what this must look like, especially since Sam just keeps sitting across Blaine's pelvis like this is not the most mortifying thing that has ever happened.

"Hey Burt," Sam says with zero trace of the horror Blaine is currently dying from as he sits pinned under Sam's weight while his ex-boyfriend's father stares openly. "What's up?"

Burt Hummel blinks one, two, three times. "Oh. Nevermind that, kid. Look, I'm not going to pass any judgements on the two of you but I hope you boys are being safe. And remember, in this house the doors stay open when uhm, guests are over."

Blaine is sure that he is about to die any second and all Sam does is continue to straddle him. Blaine squirms until Sam finally gets the message and moves off. "Oh sorry, Blaine."

Blaine isn't sure if he should laugh or cry. "Mr. Hummel, this isn't-"

"A huge shock? Nah, not really. You two are pretty obvious. But Blaine, the only thing that I ask is that Kurt hears about this from you, okay? And not the McKinley gossip mill," Burt says evenly. He looks from Sam to Blaine and offers a small smile.

Blaine does laugh then. He laughs and laughs until he falls against Sam sitting beside him. "Mr Hummel, we're just friends."

Burt snorts with amusement as he gestures to Sam's lap. The crotch of the blonde's jeans is tented impressively. And oh dear lord. Sam is actually sporting an erection.

Blaine forgets how to breath as he stares at Sam's hard-on and wills himself self combust. Sam just shrugs.

"Yeah, right, just 'friends'. I've heard that one before," Burt says stepping out of the room. "Door open, boys. Dinner's in ten minutes."

Burt leaves down the hallway and Blaine knows he really should correct the misunderstanding but Sam is still hard and Blaine can't look away.

"What?" Sam says as he adjusts his package.

Blaine wonders if this what having a stroke feels like as he struggles to recall the ability to form coherent sentences. "Sam."

"What dude? Are you okay? Don't worry, we'll-"

"You're hard," Blaine interrupts, his eyes staying focused on the offending boner.

"Duh, and you aren't? C'mon dude it's just, uh, what's the word for when two things rub together and get hot?" Sam says.

"Friction?" Blaine offers.

"Yeah, exactly, friction. It's just friction."

"Oh god," Blaine says.

Sam does a body roll and Blaine finally lifts his gaze to Sam's face. They share a look, Sam waggles his eyebrows.

Blaine cracks at Sam's earnest expression, he collapses on the bed in a fit of hysterical giggles. Sam falls beside him a moment later. They laugh until their sides hurt and Mr. Hummel comes to get them for dinner.

3.

The third time it happens, Blaine is prepared.

Or at least he would be prepared if he wasn't well past buzzed and on his way to shit-faced.

Admittedly, Blaine is a happy drunk. A happy, cuddly and excessively tactile drunk with no filter.

And then there's his Sam.

Sam is awesome. He's Blaine's awesome best friend. Sam is awesome.

Awesome and cute.

Blaine loves Sam. Blaine needs to tell Sam how awesome and cute Sam is because Blaine wants to make sure his best friend knows it.

Sam, Blaine and Puck are sitting together on the floor of Kitty's basement talking. Well, Sam and Puck are talking while Blaine watches Sam being awesome and cute.

Sam is doing a really spectacular impression of Kenney Chesney and Blaine just can't stop himself from resting his head on Sam's shoulder. Sam wraps his arm around Blaine's waist and pulls the smaller boy close.

Sam is warm and smells so good like soap and peppermint chapstick and his hand is rubbing little circles across Blaine's lower back.

"Sam," Blaine says and he knows it's rude to interrupt when someone is speaking but this is really important. "I love you."

Sam pulls Blaine more snugly against his chest and presses a kiss to the top of Blaine's head. "Love you too."

The combination of the alcohol and Sam is making Blaine's head a little fuzzy but not enough to miss the way Puck is staring open mouthed between Blaine and Sam. Blaine flushes from more than just the alcohol as he realizes maybe hugging Sam and declaring his love is inappropriate and easily misunderstood. Blaine just knows he's gone and made Sam uncomfortable. Why does Blaine have to do something stupid every time he drinks?

"What is it?" Sam asks Puck, his body tensing against Blaine's.

Reminding himself not to get distracted by the way Sam's muscles ripple against him, Blaine begins to move away before he does anything else to embarrass his best friend. Sam holds Blaine tight though and Blaine beams and thinks of how lucky he is to have Sam in his life.

Puck smirks. "I thought my lil bro was making this shit up, but nope. I always knew you had experience with balls in your mouth, bro."

"Puck, Sam doesn't put balls in his mouth. Not my balls, anyway. Or any other balls either for that matter," Blaine slurs because Puck is way off about the balls. His and Sam's love is platonic and does not involve balls in Sam's unfortunately heterosexual mouth mouth. Well, at least not outside of Blaine's fantasies but Blaine is definitely not drunk enough to reveal that bit of information to Puck.

"Dude, there's nothing wrong with telling the people you love that you love them," Sam says stroking soothingly up and down Blaine's side.

Puck looks from Sam holding Blaine around the waist to Blaine tucked into Sam's side and back again. "Okay Evans, what even. Are you gay now or not?"

Blaine can feel Sam laugh. "Yeah bro, but don't get too aroused because it's only for Blaine."

Blaine feels a burst of adoration for this sweet, loyal boy. He tucks his face into Sam's neck and lets the party fade away as his senses are overcome with Sam.

Sam holds him close for the rest of the night.

4.

When yet again someone is mistaken about the exact nature of his and Sam's relationship, Blaine is starting to suspect he's in the twilight zone.

Tucked into a corner table at the Lima Bean, Sam and Blaine are absorbed in their impromptu game of finger-football. Blaine is using his thumb and forefinger from each hand to form a makeshift field goal that Sam is attempting to flick sugar packets through to score.

"Hi Blaine, hi Sam," Trent Warbler says startling both Blaine and Sam.

Blaine recovers quickly and offers a geniune smile to his former teammate. "Oh, Trent! How are you?"

Trent looks tired but otherwise well, he smiles at Sam and Blaine with a slight blush coloring his cheeks. "I've been better but honestly I can't complain. You two both look well."

Blaine and Sam exchange pleasantries with Trent for a few beats before Sam excuses himself to use the restroom. As he stands, Sam rests his hand on Blaine's shoulder and squeezes gently.

"Hey, you still gonna split a cookie with me?" Sam asks when Blaine looks up.

Blaine grins. "Of course."

Sam nods and heads away. Blaine watches him go, he should feel silly but Sam suggesting empty calories makes him almost giddy.

Startling the other boy from his thoughts, Trent sighes happily as he nudges Blaine's shoulder. "He's really cute, Blaine."

"Hm?" Blaine smiles at Trent. "Oh, you mean Sam?"

Trent nods. "He seems like a great guy."

"He is. Honestly, he's really been here for me this year," Blaine says.

"I'm so glad." Trent places his hand on Blaine's elbow and leans in conspiratorially. "You guys are so sweet together."

Blaine feels his face color. "Trent, what?"

"You and Sam! Ever since you two stole back your National's trophy, everyone at Dalton has been saying how adorable a couple you guys are," Trent gushes.

Everyone at Dalton what? Blaine is starting feel like he is the punchline to some really not funny joke. "Wh-what?"

"Everyone was sad to hear about you and Kurt. Well, not Sebastian," Trent says. "But anyway, it's nice to see you happy again. When I saw you before sectionals you seemed a little sad and well, I'm glad you are doing better."

Blaine feels a surge of appreciation at Trent's concern. "Thanks, Trent."

"I have to get going but it was good seeing you, Blaine," Trent says. "Take care of yourself."

Blaine notices Sam heading back to their table and suddenly remembers that apparently all of Dalton thinks that he and Sam are boyfriends. Trent follows Blaine's gaze to Sam and grins.

"See you later," Trent says walking away.

Sam sits down and offers Blaine a fresh coffee and a plate with two cookies. "I couldn't decide so I got both."

Blaine just stares at him.

Sam raises an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

Blaine continues with his starring.

"Blaine?"

Snapping out of it, Blaine says, "The entirety of the Warblers think we're an adorable couple."

"We totally are, dude," Sam says. "But doesn't that whole school's obsession with you give you the creeps?"

"What?"

"I mean you haven't even gone to school there for, like, two years and they're still stalking you. It's a little creepy," Sam says.

"They think we're dating," Blaine offers helpfully.

Sam smiles at him and nods. "I know, you just told me."

"Why are you not freaking out?" Blaine asks. "Everyone thinks you're my boyfriend which means they think you're gay or bi or something."

"So?" Sam says taking a bite of the cookie. "What's wrong with being bi or gay?"

Blaine smiles because Sam is probably the most special person he has ever known. "Nothing, but you aren't bi or gay-"

"Blaine, why would I be freaking out just because someone thinks we're dating? Do you want me to be offended or something?" Sam says.

Blaine shakes his head. "No, but I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"You never make me uncomfortable," Sam says placing his hand on top of Blaine's. "Honestly, you're kind of out of my league so I'm pretty flattered people keep thinking that I have enough game to get you to go out with me."

Blaine laughs and takes a sip of coffee and tries to forget about the way Sam's fingers felt against his skin.

5.

Blaine is already in his pajamas and almost done setting up the Netflix by the time Sam finshes showering. Sam reappears wearing nothing but his undershirt and boxers, all long lean lines and fresh scrubbed pink skin.

Blaine determinedly keeps his eyes on the computer as he says, "Do you want to watch more Breaking Bad?"

Sam bounces onto the bed. His bare thigh coming to rest flush against Blaine's pajama-clad one. Without any hesitation, Sam leans heavily against Blaine to see the computer screen better.

Sam smells like Blaine's body wash. The discovery makes goosebumps prickle over Blaine's flesh. Sam's hair is still damp.

Blaine is picking at a very interesting loose thread on his pajama top when Sam says, "Oh."

"What?" Blaine asks looking over.

Sam shifts a bit so that Blaine can see the computer. On the screen is an instagram post featuring Blaine and Sam tucked together on Blaine's bed with the caption, 'get it little bro.'

"I'm going to kill Cooper," Blaine says.

Sam just laughs.

"I'm so sorry," Blaine says as he fumbles around for his phone.

Sam knocks his shoulder into Blaine's. "It is a pretty cute picture, really."

"What?"

"Nothing," Sam says as Blaine abandons the search for his phone. "I'm just saying that it's cute."

Blaine just stares at him.

Sam smiles at him shyly. "What?"

"I was just wondering what I did to deserve such a great best friend," Blaine answers.

There is a beat, a moment too long, before Sam repeats, "Best friend, yeah."

They go back to Netflix and ignore all the texts from Tina about Cooper's instagram.

-Figgins Redux-

The next time somebody mistakes bromance for romance, Blaine only has himself to blame.

Blaine is in the library trying to concentrate on his homework and simultaneously not dwell on the fact that Sam kind of ditched him to see a craddle-robbing nursing student last night. Instead, Blaine is dwelling on Sam's cryptic 'I really have to see Penny and I'm so sorry but I need to get this over with and I'll catch you at school tomorrow, okay Blaine?' and not sparing a second thought to his schoolwork.

He reads the same page in his History book for the millionth time and at the end of it, he still has no idea what it says. Sighing, Blaine is just about to call it a day when Sam bursts into his personal space and beams.

"Blaine," he says, slightly winded. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

Blaine hmms noncommitally.

"Will you help me with something?" Sam says. "Please."

Blaine knows he should say no before he ends up serenading Nurse Penny's goldfish but Sam is smiling so earnestly with his hands in his pockets and his hair pulled back except for a single strand that falls across his eyes and of course Blaine says, "Yeah, of course I'll help you."

"Thanks!" Sam says hopping up and down on his toes. "C'mon."

Blaine allows himself to be dragged into the hallway where Sam looks first left and then right before grabbing Blaine's wrist and tugging him towards the Nurse's office. Sam stops a little ways down right before the hallway curves into a corner and just stands there.

"Uhm, Sam," Blaine says, Sam still has his hand around Blaine's wrist.

Before Sam can speak, footsteps echo from around the corner. It's second period, Blaine and Sam's free period, and the corridor is empty except for the two of them. As the steps grow closer, Sam squeezes Blaine's wrist and whispers, "That's her, get ready. "

Blaine is about to ask what he's supposed to be getting ready to do when Sam is suddenly smashing his beautiful, pink lips against Blaine's mouth.

Sam is kissing him.

Blaine doesn't move or kiss back or pinch himself. He just stands stock still, eyes wide open, trying to remember how to breath.

Sam is solid and warm, eyes closed, pressing closed-mouthed, cherry flavored kisses into Blaine's mouth.

He wants to kiss Sam back or push that stray hair behind Sam's ear or wrap his hand around the back of Sam's neck and pull their lips closer together.

But instead, Blaine says, "Umgh."

Sam smiles against Blaine's mouth says, "Almost. Shh."

Blaine can hear the pounding of his own heart roaring in his ears. It's loud enough to almost completely drown out the approaching footsteps.

The footsteps.

Blaine inhales sharply just as Sam attacks his mouth again and someone rounds the corner and squeaks.

Sam does not flinch away or move at all except for the soft motion of his mouth on Blaine's. Blaine thinks that this would be a good time to wake up and tenses his entire body.

"Boys! We talked about this," Janitor Figgins says and finally Sam jerks away from Blaine.

"Prin-uh, Janitor Figgins!" Sam says. "What are you doing here?"

Figgins sighs. "My janitorial duties. But the real question here is, why are you two engaging in a public display of affection in these halls when you should be in class?"

"Oh," Sam says and he's blushing. "You weren't supposed to catch us."

Blaine just stares between Sam and Figgins and contemplates the complexities of intelligent speech. He licks his lips and realizes he can still taste Sam's chapstick.

Figgins doesn't seem impressed with Sam's explanation. "You're in the middle of the hallway. The *public* hallway engaging in forbidden displays of affection! Of course you are going to be caught."

Sam is flushed scarlet.

Scarlet like cherry.

Cherry chapstick. Really high quality, good tasting chapstick.

"Oh," Blaine offers.

Sam and Figgins ignore him.

"Well, I knew we would get caught but it was supposed to be Nur-uhm," Sam says. "Somebody else. Who caught us."

"Is that so? Just because I am no longer Principal you no longer respect me or fear my wrath, is that so?" Figgins says.

Sam is still cherry red. "No, not at all! I don't want detention no matter who gives it."

Blaine is still unsure what is happening but he's pretty sure detention is what's next.

Figgins puffs up and says, "Good to hear, Mr Evans. Maybe next time you will heed my wet floor sign and at least try to hide your indiscreindiscretions when you hear my approach. Detention, both of you, today after school."

"He's not even my boyfriend, " Blaine says.

Figgins raises his eyebrows. Sam at least has the decency to flush a deeper shade of red.

"You need to respect yourself, Mr Anderson. R-E-S-P-E-C-T," Figgins says patting Blaine's arm. "Find out what it means to you."

"This can't be happening," Blaine says.

"If the milk is free, Mr Anderson, why would anyone buy the cow?" Figgins adds.

"Hey," Sam says. "It's not like that. And when you say milk are you talking about semen or-"

"Oh my god," Blaine say cheeks burning..

Figgins makes a judgemental noise, eyes both them very hard and sends them on their way.

Blaine tries to remember if he woke up this morning but can't be sure so he pinches himself hard.

Ow.

Not a dream then.

Sam is walking silently at Blaine's side, their shoulders brushing together every so often. Blaine stares at his best friend who smiles sheepishly back.

"Sam," Blaine says when the blonde remains silent.

Sam ducks his head. "Sorry, that didn't go like I imagined."

Blaine stares at him. "Uhm."

"Penny was supposed to catch us, not Figgins. Sorry I got you detention."

"Uhm, what?" Blaine asks.

"Detention sucks but at least we'll have it together, right?" Sam says.

"Sam, why-what did you want me to help you with before?"

"Oh," Sam says cheeks red again and all Blaine can think of is cherry chapstick. "Well, I need to break up with Penny but I don't want to hurt her feelings or anything so I told her that I uhm, I, uh, you know."

Licking his lips slightly, Blaine starts to catch on. "You told her you were bi?"

Sam wrinkles his brow and smiles. "No, not exactly."

"Gay? But I don't think she'd buy that, you were kind of like a puppy dog following her around before so-" Blaine starts.

Sam laughs. "Not gay either."

"Uh, pansexual? But why would that keep you from dating? "

"No, not that either," Sam says smiling. He nudges Blaine's shoulder. "I told her I was in love with someone else."

Blaine still doesn't get it. He watches Sam who is watching him too. When their eyes meet, Blaine feels a pang of regret that he didn't kiss Sam back when he had the chance.

That's when it clicks. Sam had told Penny he was in love with someone else.

In love with Blaine.

Blaine's mouth is suddenly too dry. His tongue feels like sandpaper. "Oh."

"Yeah," Sam says, so close that Blaine can see Sam's tastebuds as he licks his lips.

That strand of hair is still in Sam's face. Blaine swallows, lifts his heel off of the ground as he reaches up and brushes the blonde hair behind Sam's ear.

Blaine is so sure that Sam is going to kiss him again that he closes his eyes in anticipation. It's in vain however, because the kiss never comes.

The bell rings and the moment is lost. Students rush out into the hallway oblivious to the way Blaine can still taste Sam on his lips and how forgetting the cherry flavored chapstick will be so much harder than remembering it.

+1

Blaine enters the detention classroom exactly five and a half minutes early with an odd sense of apprehension fluttering in his belly. He's managed to avoid Sam all day since the clandestine kiss and the thought of seeing the blonde and his stupidly perfect lips right now feels overwhelming.

Of course Sam will act as though nothing happened. He'll be sweet and funny and sit close to Blaine's side just like always.

But Blaine doesn't know if he can do the same. He feels almost sick with the amount of want he has towards his best friend. Want to feel and to touch and to taste and have and hold.

The knowledge that Sam does not want these things from Blaine in return rests heavy in the pit of Blaine's stomach, a mix of guilt and sorrow and shame. Sam trusts Blaine and it feels as though Blaine is abusing that great gift.

"Hey," Sam says sliding inside the room behind Blaine.

Startled, Blaine jumps a bit and tries to compose himself. "Sam, hey."

Sam's smile is easy and warm. "Where have you been hiding all day? I couldn't find you."

Blaine swallows hard and attempts to keep his gaze on Sam's eyes and away from his mouth. "Oh?"

"Yeah," Sam says and he wraps his arm around Blaine's shoulders. "I need to talk to you about something. "

The dread in Blaine's belly swoops heavily. He ducks away from Sam's touch and tucks himself into a desk. Sam follows but remains standing and Blaine fights the sudden urge to flee. "Sam-"

"The thing is, Blaine," Sam interrupts. Blaine looks down at the desk, his face burning and his stomach churning. "About-about before, I, uhm, I think maybe I gave you the wrong idea?"

Blaine is going to be sick. Sam knows that Blaine is obsessing about that kiss, knows that Blaine, more and more recently, has been thinking about what it would be like to be Sam's. Sam is probably the most understanding and accepting person in the world and Blaine just can't control himself and now he's finally broken that boundary of what Sam is willing to put up with. "I-I don't know what to say."

"Blaine, I'm so sorry," Sam says but Blaine still can't look at him. "Sometimes I just can't say to you what I want to and I think I'm doing the right thing but then it comes out all wrong and I iust-"

"It's okay, Sam," Blaine says to the desk, tears rushing to his eyes and running hot down his face. "It's not your fault. I'm the one who can't get it through my thick skull that you're straight and it's okay Sam, you don't-I mean, it's okay if you want to put some distance between us."

"Blaine?" Sam says suddenly much closer to Blaine's face. Sam cups Blaine's cheek and gently urges Blaine to look up at him. "Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying, B?"

Sam wipes away one of Blaine's tears with his thumb and Blaine can't stop the sob that escapes his him. "I don't want you to stop being my best friend but I'm so selfish and I want more from you than you can give me and I-I-"

"Blaine," Sam says smiling easily. "We're on the same page, 'cause I don't want to be your best friend anymore."

Blaine sobs, words won't come.

"Shh, B. I meant not *just* your best friend," Sam says, caressing Blaine's cheek.

Blaine still can't get his breathing under control. He tries to process what Sam is saying but understanding elludes him. "Wha-what?"

Sam laughs. "All that I'm trying to say is, well, I just really want to kiss you again."

Blaine shakes his head, Sam can't be saying what Blaine thinks he's saying. "I don't understand-"

Cutting Blaine off, Sam surges forward, one of his hands sliding to the nape of Blaine's neck and tugging Blaine forward slightly to meet his lips in a soft, chaste kiss.

Blaine inhales sharply as Sam presses sweet, closed-mouth kisses against Blaine's lips.

Sam begins to pull Blaine's bottom lip between both of his and at the soft hint of Sam's tongue, Blaine finally kisses back.

Just a peck at first, but then Sam moans into Blaine's mouth and Blaine loses all remaining inhibitions. He stands up, bringing Sam with him, the desk between them.

Blaine climbs on top of the desk so that his knees are supporting his weight without breaking the kiss. Sam is standing across from him, flush against the desk, Blaine rests both his hands on Sam's shoulders and Sam moves his own hands down to Blaine's waist.

Sam's hand begins to slip under the waistband of Blaine's jeans, burning hot against the small of Blaine's back teasingly close to the swell of his ass . Blaine moans and threads his fingers through Sam's hair.

Sam urges Blaine closer, off his knees, so that Blaine is sitting flat on the desk with his legs wrapping around Sam's waist. Sam groans and ruts forward.

This is no mistake, no game, no farce.

This is Sam making Blaine his. Kissing Blaine with lips that taste like raspberry and a hint of peppermint and possibility.

Blaine is only vaguely aware of new voices coming down the hall and heading into the classroom. He's too preoccupied with more pressing matters, like the sensation of Sam's body fitted against his own and the way Sam moans into Blaine's mouth.

"Holy shit!" Ryder is shouting suddenly close. Blaine and Sam keep kissing, because after all it's just Ryder.

"What-Oh, shit," Jake says then and Blaine and Sam break apart long enough to glance in his general direction.

"I knew it!" Ryder enthuses, waving his hand wildly at where Blaine and Sam are entwined. "I totally knew it!"

Jake hmms.

"Dude, I told you," Ryder says, poking Jake in the chest. "Didn't I tell you?"

"Yeah," Jake says. "Whatever, not like it's really all that shocking. "

"You totally owe me twenty bucks."

Somebody clears his throat from the doorway, and Blaine flicks his gaze to find that the newcomer is, of course, Figgins.

"Gentlemen," Figgins says. "Can you boys keep your 'bros helping bros' urges in check for the next two hours? Or do you need to spend another afternoon in detention tomorrow?"

Blaine can't help the dopey grin that spreads across his face.

"He's my boyfriend now," Blaine says, but then stops and looks at Sam for confirmation. "Wait, right?"

Sam smiles back just as dopey and kisses Blaine softly. "Definitely."

Blaine kisses his boyfriend again and if it costs him another year in detention, well, that's a price he's willing to pay.


End file.
